


The Morning After

by Imogen_Penn



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Penn/pseuds/Imogen_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce thought about it for a moment. He hadn’t been that drunk. Last night was crystal clear in his mind. He shifted a bit uncomfortably and told himself firmly that thinking sexy thoughts was not going to help him right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for keeper_of_the_falling_stars over on Tumblr. Way harder to write than a threesome prompt should have been, but I'm kind of happy with the way it turned out.

Bruce woke up like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him, sitting straight up with a sharp intake of breath.

“Ooooof,” a disgruntled huff came from somewhere to his right. He fumbled around for his glasses. “Jesus doc, you always start the day with an elbow to the kidney, because we might need to work on that.”

Bruce knew that lazy drawl was Clint’s before he even managed to put on his glasses and confirmed it. Not a really weird dream then.

“uhhh, no I just…” Bruce started to stutter.

“Shhhh,” Clint admonished, pulling him back against the pillows with a strong arm across his chest, “The lady is still sleeping.” He gestured to Bruce’s other side, where unmistakable long dark hair was splayed across the pillow and a long expanse of creamy back was exposed to where it dipped and curved up under the sheet,

“No m’not,” came the muffled voice. “you guys are _loud_.”

“Paybacks a bitch, aint it honey,” says Clint with a wicked grin, rolling over to swat Darcy’s ass. Which in turn leads to a _very_ naked Clint pressed up against Bruce.

“Woah,” Bruce doesn’t mean to say anything, because he is still trying to parse how this whole thing happened, but he does anyways. He clutches the sheet a little closer.

“Hey,” Darcy’s voice is clearer now, and sharp with concern, “You OK Bruce?”

“I don’t know, actually,” Bruce said with honesty that surprised him.

“What do you mean, you don’t know!” Clint exclaimed in mock offense, “I was _fantastic_ , you should be on cloud nine.”

“Shut up Clint, you are obnoxiously cheerful and inappropriate in the morning.” Bruce had to admire the commanding tone in Darcy’s voice, because it shut Clint the hell up. Also, he remembered that exact tone being used in _very_ different circumstances the night before. He felt a distinct rush of blood somewhere below the sheet. That was _not_ helpful right now.

“Bruce,” she sat up, thoughtfully pulling the sheet with her, sensing that Bruce’s discomfiture would not be improved by talking at her naked breasts, “I know you had a few drinks last night, but I didn’t think you were that drunk. Are you regretting what happened?”

Bruce thought about it for a moment. He hadn’t been that drunk. Last night was crystal clear in his mind. He shifted a bit uncomfortably and told himself firmly that thinking sexy thoughts was not going to help him right now.

“No,” he said slowly, “I just don’t think I understand why you wanted me here?” he realised he sounded insecure and childish, but he was very off balance in this situation right now, so he thought that might be an excuse.

A slow and sinfully sexy smile spread across Darcy’s face, “We’ve wanted you here for months Bruce, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

He looked down a little bit sheepishly, “Tony tells me that I can be really stupid about things that aren’t science.”

A little stifled snort comes from behind him. He looks over to Clint.

“And you…you’re ok with this Clint. I mean, you don’t…or you like, uh…?” Yep, stupid when things move past formulas and equations.

“Yes,” said Clint in a low voice, with _intention_ , “I like.”

“Oh,” Bruce is sure that his face is a very unattractive shade of red, but Darcy and Clint are looking at him like they want to devour him. “Well, I guess that that is…okay then?” A hint of a smile quirks the corner of his lips, because remembering their hands on him last night, and driving in, and mouths on him, and the pleasure/pain of strong hands and white teeth was pretty far past okay. It was mindblowing. “Unless,” he stops himself for a minute, “Unless you think that, uh, sex …like this is going to me things difficult for you two…or the team?” because he was by force of habit a cautious man by this point in his life.

“Oh Bruce,” said Darcy, a hand reaching up to weave through his hair, as Clint rolled towards him, pressing a strong leg up against his, his chest solid against Bruce’s side, and a hand on his hip with calloused fingers. “This isn’t just about sex you know.” She pressed her lips against his temple in a gesture that was both sweet and a little bit possessive with her hands in his hair.

“It’s not?” said Bruce, feeling a little bit hopeful and, for him at least, bold as one hand tentatively reached out to trace the curve of Clint’s powerful shoulder and come to rest at the base of his neck.

“No,” said Clint, looking up at him as his hand traced the muscles softly defined at Bruce’s hips, making it very difficult to disguise under the thin sheet that Bruce also _liked_. He grinned wolfishly, “We want to date you Bruce. Maybe take you out for a nice dinner, watch a few movies, fuck you until you can’t move and then make you breakfast in the morning.”

Bruce processed this for a moment. They waited for him patiently, although the way Darcy was biting her lip and the way he could feel Clint, hot and hard against him, made him think that patiently was not quite the right word.

“You know,” he said eventually, “I’m pretty sure that I can make a better breakfast than either of you, so why don’t we just leave that part to me.”

Darcy’s smile was so brilliant and beautiful that it almost took his breath away, the way she pulled him against her and _attacked_ him with her sweet, perfect mouth definitely did, and the way Clint pressed up behind him, strong arms reaching around him to link his hand with Darcy’s nearly stopped his heart. That was okay though, he was pretty sure they would take good care of it.


End file.
